


хочу проводить с тобой ночь и день

by williamcrocers



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamcrocers/pseuds/williamcrocers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ты нежный цветок хочу уберечь тебя от людей, проводить с тобой ночь и день. в этой суете найти вместе тень и раскрасить её, как раскраски для детей. хочу потерять контроль, обрести покой, наблюдать прибой, все это я хочу вместе с тобой. возьми мою ладонь. мы полетим в наше красивое место, никогда не поздно вдыхать воздух и быть честным, что будет дальше неизвестно, но ты прекрасен и мы вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	хочу проводить с тобой ночь и день

С десяти утра Ли Шанг находится в доме Эрика и Ариэль, потому что они, мать их, решили собрать группу, но, как бы странно это не звучало, с жанром пока не разобрались — рыжеволосая Ариэль больше склоняется к инди. Эрик — барабанщик, а его девушка Ариэль — вокал; остались только гитарист и басист, и Шанг как раз подходит на роль первого. 

Эрик и Ариэль оставили его в гостиной, сказав, что скоро привезут аппаратуру домой и смогут начать репетировать, но... Они забыли предупредить его, что в соседней комнате на диване спал какой-то не знакомый Шангу парень. Ли долго пялился, рассматривая черты его лица: он тоже был азиатом и, чтоб ему пусто было, чертовски красивым азиатом. Виски были сбриты на пару миллиметров, а цвет волос был таким же, как у Эрика и Шанга: чёрные, словно морской скат, волосы. 

Уже пять часов вечера, и, когда Шанг решает позвонить Эрику в раз так девятнадцатый, незнакомец начинает ворочаться, и края белой футболки тянутся вверх, открывая голый участок кожи, но не белоснежной, а красной, с темным багровым синяком. Ли хочет прикоснуться и посмотреть поближе, что же там такое, но на том конце трубки слышится голос непревзойденного Эрика. Брюнет говорит, что парень, который брал их аппаратуру в аренду — еблан, разбивший гитару о голову какого-то чела, начавшего обсирать его голос. Шанг морщит лоб и думает, что еблан здесь только Эрик, решивший по дружбе раздавать музыкальные инструменты, на которых, чёрт возьми, должны играть они. Боже, это сложно, но в душе Ли уже ужасно бесится из-за таких вот ‘друзей по группе’. 

— Эрик? — шепчет сонный парень, когда брюнет отключает мобильник. Парень трет глаза и поправляет футболку, во все глаза теперь смотря на Шанга, сидевшего напротив. — Оу, чувак, а ты не Эрик! — какая проницательность, думает брюнет. 

— Нет. Но я тусуюсь здесь с самого утра, и я заметил тебя спящим на диване, и, эм... знаешь, уже пять часов, а ты всё ещё здесь. Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ли, и это всё не из-за того, что на правом боку у парня красуется смачный синяк.

— Но я часто зависаю у Эрика, так что… всё в норме. А кто ты? — красавчик подгибает ноги и кладет голову на свои острые коленки. 

— Шанг. 

— Мулан, — парень протягивает Ли руку и пожимает, и рукопожатие у него чертовски сильное. В голове проносится то, что парень очень упорно занимается собой. 

— Разве это не женское имя? — подначивает брюнет.

— Странно, а ты вроде не похож на мудака, — с колкостью в голосе, отвечает новый знакомый.

Шанг хочет спросить о том, как выглядят мудаки и много ли таких встречал на своем пути этот милый парень, но в комнату врываются Ариэль вместе с Эриком, и всё катится в тартарары.

Ариэль очень красивая, и если бы Шанг не был по мальчикам, то с радостью бы приударил за этой девушкой. Но потом получил бы по морде от Эрика, который с самой школы был влюблен в эту безбашенную девчонку. Иногда Ли завидует их истории любви — она такая яркая, чистая и невинная. Казалось бы, что такое бывает только в сказке, а не в дурацкой реальности. Они оба бросили всё и уехали (или, скорее всего, убежали) из душащего их Канзаса, и попали в Нью-Джерси, весь пестрящий красивыми пейзажами и славящийся своими садами. Вообще, Шанг помнит, как познакомился с ними в каком-то коктейль-баре, там ещё пела Ариэль. У девушки прекрасный голос, и всю свою жизнь она хотела петь, но в дешевых барах много не напоешь. Всё же Эрик и Ариэль поддерживали друг друга во всем, а затесавшийся к ним в друзья Шанг, который в основном тоже играл в тех же нью-джерских барах на гитаре, стал помогать им со съемом небольшой квартиры. Ли жил уже восемь лет в штатах, куда он переехал с родителями прямо из Китая. В Джерси было круто, особенно по ночам, а особенно, когда пела Ариэль, а Шанг играл ей на гитаре. Эрик, работавший барменом, только следил за этим, пока в голову не ударила идея собрать собственную группу. А в голове уже строились планы о том, какой фургончик стоит купить, а потом забить его алкоголем и колесить вместе по разным городам. 

У них было всё, но нужен был лишь басист и аппаратура, ну, и деньги, конечно же. 

Басиста Эрик нашел случайно, и им оказался его коллега, с которым они вместе работали на баре. Всё вышло быстро и очень спонтанно, потому что Мулан согласился и даже помог им с деньгами, но… 

Почему Шанг никогда его не встречал? Зачем нужно было его прятать?

— Американский латте для сонного красавчика, — говорит рыжеволосая и отдает стаканчик из Старбакса Мулан в руки. — А этот фраппучино для красавчика с хвостиком на голове, — улыбается девушка. 

И, всё-таки, Ариэль была чертовски красивой, правда, после года знакомства эти оба очень изменились, набили парные татушки, Ариэль сделала себе маленькие тоннели в ушах, а Эрик хвастался пирсингом языка, знаем мы для чего ему этот пирсинг. 

— У меня есть хорошая и плохая новости, Шанг, — начинает Эрик, присаживаясь рядом с рыжеволосой, а она закидывает на него свои ноги и теребит край его клетчатой рубашки. 

— Отлично. Ну, я готов, — отвечает брюнет, делая глоток, освежающего кофе. 

— Хорошая — твоя гитара у нас, а плохая — она разбита в дребезги, и ты это сказал ему по телефону, глупый, — тараторит Ариэль и несильно пинает Эрика ногой. 

— Детка, ты всё испортила! — брюнет щекочет её лодыжку и слушает заливистый смех девушки. 

Зашибись, они ведут себя так, словно ничего и не произошло. 

— Это была отцовская гитара, Эрик! И какое ты имел право вообще раздавать наши инструменты каким-то левым людям, боже, как я пошел на это? Ариэль всего лишь похлопала глазками, хотя я даже… 

— Успокойся, — сталь в голосе нового знакомого появляется моментально. 

— А я не с тобой разговариваю, и почему я вообще первый раз его вижу? — ещё немножко и здесь будет извержение вулкана, не такого, конечно, как у Везувия в семьдесят девятом, но всё же. 

— Шанг, прости, я безалаберный и просто полный придурок, потому что дал попользоваться нашей техникой, но я думал, что, если сдам в аренду, мы получим ещё немного денег и… деньги мы в общем-то получили, но потеряли гитару. Я возмещу, окей? — и Эрик делает эти свои щенячьи глазки, и как такому вообще можно отказать? Шанг кивает головой, а брюнет продолжает: — Мулан будет басистом, он отлично играет, и мы работаем вместе. Я даже не знаю, почему вы не пересекались, в последнее время ты помогал отцу и мало времени был с нами…

— Это упрек? 

— Боже, нет! Что за муха тебя укусила? — спрашивает Эрик, вставая с дивана, намериваясь потрогать лоб Шанга. Не заболел ли он случаем. 

— Я пойду, отец ждет меня, я уже ни в чем не уверен. Даже в вас, — последние слова он говорит очень тихо, но до остальных всё равно доходит смысл сказанного. 

— У вашего друга месячные, отвечаю! — говорит Мулан и смеется, резко падая на подушку, забывая, что отеки на спине и ребрах ещё не до конца спали. Чёрт. 

Эрик говорит, что он перебесится и вернется, отсчитывая деньги на новую гитару. 

Как всегда, ты хочешь, чтобы всё было как лучше, а получается через задницу. 

~

Всю неделю Шанг провозился в автомастерской отца, и это было не очень-то и радужно. Он бесился, что так вспылил тогда при всех и свалил как обиженный ребенок. Но что ещё делать, когда твою гитару ломают о чью-то бошку? 

Вечером он получает смс-ку от Ариэль со словами: 

 

«прекрати дуться и заедь к нам, у нас для тебя сюрприз.»

 

Шанг вздымает бровь вверх и пишет, мол, хорошо, заеду, но не за сюрпризом, а просто так. На самом деле, не мешало бы ещё и извиниться перед всеми, а особенно перед тем симпатичным парнем по имени Мулан. Сладкое имя, отдающее топленым молоком на языке. 

Дверь квартиры сладкой парочки открывает тот самый парень — Мулан, когда Шанг стучит в неё, стоя на пороге с коробкой белого пломбира. 

— Оу, чел, привет! Как жизнь? — спрашивает парень.

— У тебя, что нет своего дома? — откуси себе язык, Шанг.

— А ты всегда такой нетактичный? — спрашивает Мулан и отодвигается в сторону, пуская парня в квартиру.

Мулан говорит, что Эрик с Ариэль умотали в кино на мультфильм «В поисках Дори», а его оставили за старшего. Брюнет фыркает, словно кот, и думает, какие же его друзья — всё ещё дети. Шанг ставит коробку пломбира в холодильник и плетется голыми ногами по паркету, туда, куда ушел Мулан. 

Шанг останавливается возле дверного проема и следит за тем, как ходит этот невыносимый красавчик, иногда он держится за рёбра, будто ему неимоверно больно, но… что, если ему и правда больно?

— Ты точно в порядке? — спрашивает брюнет, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. Сегодня он почему-то забыл надеть резинку, но, когда волосы щекотали плечи, так даже было лучше.

— Я в норме, — слышит Шанг, и сердце по какой-то непонятной причине сжимается, а на смену приходит чувство дежавю. Он слышит это от него во второй раз, и во второй раз – это наглая ложь.

Шанг умеет различать моменты, когда человек врет, и это именно он. Не надо быть супер слепым, чтобы не заметить очевидного. 

— Обезболивающее действует? — срывается с губ азиата. 

Мулан широко распахивает глаза и хлопает ресницами, и, вау, они такие длинные, что именно в такой неподходящий момент Шанг это замечает.

— Ч-что? — переспрашивает парень, теряясь в словах. 

— Тебя кто-то бьет, да? — да, Шанг, в тактичности тебе не позавидуешь. — Я не часто захожу к ним, но ты явно часто. Ты будто живешь здесь и… Боже, у тебя проблемы дома или что? Я знаю, мы совершенно не знакомые друг другу люди, но ты можешь мне сказать, я правда…

— Твой сюрприз стоит за телеком, — перебивает Шанга парень, в тонкую полосу сложив губы. 

Шанг перестает говорить, а парень махает рукой на телевизор, снова говоря подойти к нему и наконец-таки увидеть свой долбаный сюрприз. Ну, и не такой уж он и долбаный — там стояла совершенно новая гитара, напоминающая гитару отца, но круче, упакованная красным бантиком. 

— А они не хотели отдать мне её лично? — переспрашивает брюнет, касаясь струн новенькой детки. 

— Ты видишь их здесь? Ох, вот и я нет. 

— Почему ты включаешь суку?

— Почему ты такой бестактный постоянно? 

Боже мой, Шанг не собирается вообще что-либо здесь доказывать и говорить, что жрать обезболивающее — плохо. Поэтому он бросает лишь тихое «спасибо» и то, что мороженное в холодильнике, а если что-то понадобится, то номер записан в записной книжке Ариэль и Эрика. 

Он уходит, а на душе начинают скребсти кошки за то, что он такой болван.

~

 

— Отец, почему ты перестал играть на гитаре? — как-то поздним вечером спрашивает Шанг. Они сидят на ступеньках порога и смотрят на звездное небо под скворчащие звуки сверчков. — Тебе ведь нравилось это... нравилось играть и петь. 

— Как-то на одной из репетиций, в компании, которая была мне не очень знакома, я заметил девушку. Она была жутко неуклюжая, но невероятно умная. От неё всегда пахло персиками, а над губой была небольшая впадинка. Это было так необычно и прекрасно, я любил изучать линии её тела, я жил ею. Я жил вместе с ней, я бросил играть, потому что отдался человеку, который накрыл меня, словно волна, накрывающая серфингистов в океане, — мужчина делает небольшую паузу и пристально разглядывает ночное небо, будто кого-то там ищет. — Эта женщина подарила мне тебя. 

Шанг замирает на пару секунд, они не часто говорят о маме, она умерла несколько лет назад из-за дорожного проишествия. В это долго никто не верил, но удар вышел мощный, из-за чего она скончалась на месте. Шанг скучает по ней, но отец скучает ещё больше. По ночам он разговаривает с её фотографией, и в такие моменты Ли просто хочется его обнять и сказать, что он рядом, ведь он на самом деле рядом и не собирается уходить.

— Пап, что если... что если я влюбился в парня? — после долгой паузы выпаливает Шанг, немного побаиваясь отцовской реакции. 

— Мы с мамой одобрили бы любой твой выбор, несмотря на пол этого человека. Ведь тебе жить с ним, и ты должен быть счастлив, как был счастлив и я, Шанг.

Не часто у них выходят такие вечера разговора по душам, но даже самым редким, но таким вот важным, Шанг был очень рад. 

А Шанг, кажется, правда немножко влюбился в парня, который хрен знает чем занимается, заедая свою боль обезболивающим. 

Ему больше не хочется никого терять. 

~

 

Работая в мастерской отца уже третьи сутки, Шанг, навострив свои локаторы, слышит, как Себастьян и Флаундер обсуждают какие-то подпольные бои без правил на третьей улице от них. Флоридцы спорят о том, на кого лучше поставить, и Шангу становится не по себе. 

Себастьян роняет монтировку и кричит, что Робин там — самый сильный, он достоин того, чтобы на него истратить последние деньги. 

— Не-е-ет, Себастьян! — верещит блондин. — Мулан должен победить сегодня!

И у Шанга в груди что-то екает на этих словах. Сердце ускоряет ритм, и становится тяжело дышать. 

Но... какова вероятность, что это тот самый Мулан? 

Десять к десяти, Шанг. 

*

 

Вечером Шанг уговаривает Флаундера и Себастьяна взять его с собой, а взамен обещает замолвить за них словечко перед отцом. Ещё Шанг думает, что эти двое вместе, но... Чёрт их знает, сейчас нужно думать о другом. 

И ни в коем случае не о глазах цвета горячего шоколада. 

Когда Шанга пропускают внутрь вместе с ребятами, он остается один, разглядывая обстановку подпольного клуба. В центре стоит площадка, обтянутая сетями, а в ней дерутся молодые парни под звуки снующих, потных и жирных мужиков с деньгами. В клетке были не люди, а мясо, развлекающее всех остальных. 

Зал взрывается дикими криками, когда в клетке появляются некий Робин и Мулан. 

Шанг не уверен влюбленность ли это или любовь, или... Он не знает, но то, что этот парень ворвался в его жизнь, как Тайфун на военную базу — это тоже факт. 

Мулан дерется, как неукротимый лесной пожар, не делая пока никаких осечек. 

Шанг хочет увести его оттуда, когда удар противника приходится в челюсть Мулан. 

Но всё заканчивается, когда в глазах начинает темнеть, Шанг расталкивает всех в сторону и выводит темноволосого парня на воздух.

Робин победил, использовав запрещенную тактику, но это ведь бои без правил, значит, и запрета на запрещенное здесь нет. 

У Мулан идет кровь из носа, и саднит щека, но он всё равно видит, кто перед ним и кто помог ему. 

— Пришел посмотреть на то, как симпатичные мальчики готовы на всё ради денег? Здесь есть чел по имени Титан, так он однажды чуть не оторвал бедному парню яйца, — брюнет пытается посмеяться, но боль не дает этого сделать, требуя таблеток. 

— Таким способом ты оплатил Эрику технику? Ты ебнутый? — у Шанга срывает стоп-кран, и он готов расхреначить здесь всё, но сначала он должен, чёрт возьми, отвести этого недо-Рэмбо домой. — Где ты живешь?

— Недалеко, мамочка.

Всё будет хорошо, успокаивал себя Шанг. 

~

 

Время так быстротечно, и ты перестаешь следить за ним, когда находишь ‘любовь’. Находишь своего человека: такого родного и такого красивого, который с самого начала бесил и раздражал тебя дурацкими словами. 

В комнате звенят бокалы, и Ариэль говорит Эрику, что она ещё не пьяная и очень даже уверена в своей победе в твистер. Шанг улыбается, глядя на них и сжимает в своей руке теплую руку Мулан. С ним он готов проводить ночь и день. Он понял это ещё тогда, после его боя, в квартире с занавесками цвета хаки и матрацом вместо кровати. Шанг стоял напротив Мулан и обрабатывал его ссадины антисептиком, пока парень не притянул его к себе и легко не прикоснулся к губам брюнета. 

— Мы могли бы стать кем-то, — сказал Мулан в губы Шангу. 

Разбитая губа чертовски пекла, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что он почувствовал. 

— Могли бы, — ответил Шанг, проводя пальцами по шеи бойца. — Может... если бы ты перестал заниматься этим. Это грязные деньги. Грязные, с каплями крови. Зачем оно тебе? 

— Работа в баре не спасает... Я не могу больше ничего. А драки... это единственное, что выходит лучше всего. 

— Я поговорю с отцом, у нас автомастерская и...

— Зачем ты делаешь это? 

— Кажется, я влюбился, заноза, как только тебя увидел. 

Признание было глупым, но взаимным. 

Время быстротечно, но это до дрожи приятно, когда ты находишь его. Находишь человека, которого хочешь уберечь от других людей. 

Он твой. 

Твой нежный цветок, которым ты вдыхаешь воздух.


End file.
